El Legado de Stefan
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: Dicen que a muchos los tienta el diablo y que solo los desesperados lo buscan. ¿Sera cierto? Se firma el contrato y ¿Como puede afectar la vida de un chico, luego de 5 siglos? Stefan fue cegado por ambicion, maldiciendo a las generaciones venideras. Y aunque los años pasen, el siempre estara vigilando que su contato se cumple al pie de la letra. Aunque unas risas no vienen mal.


Pequeña historia que escribi hace cerca de 1 año!

 **.**

 **El desconocido en la ventana.**

 **.**

Había una vez, en la Inglaterra del 1500, un joven muy ambicioso, el cual, según cuentan, hizo un trato con un demonio.

El demonio le concedio poder a cambio de sacrificar a los primeros hijos de toda su descendencia y convertir en sus iguales a los segundos hijos, los cuales solo vivirían 100 años. El joven, movido por su deseo de ser inmortal para realizar todas sus ambiciones no dudo en realizar dicho trato, el cual solo trajo desgracia a sus descendientes y miseria para el, ya que fue rechazado de todos lados y todas las puertas se cerraron en su cara al ver el ser en el que se había convertido.

\- ¿Cuál es el trato?

\- Te daré poder, un poder que nadie tendrá y que nadie podrá superar, nadie podrá resistir, te hará invencible e inmortal...

\- ¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar?

Minutos mas tarde.

\- Solo una desventaja tiene este poder, el sol lastimara tu piel, mas que la quemadura mas dolorosa, la plata hara que te retuerzas como una lagartija suplicando que cese el dolor... ¿esto no te acobarda?

\- No, para nada, cerramos el trato.

.

. 5 siglos después... . Inglaterra, 1982.

.

\- ¡MAAMAAAA!- grito el pequeño de la familia.

\- Elle ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas así? Mira la hora que... oh por dios ¡John ven rápido! Elle ve ya a tu cuarto ¡AHORA!

\- Alice ¿que pasa? - John llama a la policía y una ambulancia, alguien ataco a Anna.

\- Si... claro, ¿Dónde está Elle?

\- En su cuarto, ve rápido por favor!

Elle estaba sentado en su cama, pensando en como había encontrado a su hermana.

Esta estaba fría y pálida, tenía una herida en el cuello, pequeña, de donde le salía un poco de sangre. El la movió y le hablo, pero ella siguió en la misma posición, como una roca.

\- Hola pequeño...-dijo alguien desde la ventana.- Wow que bien hueles. Dulce, realmente exquisito.

\- ¿Quien es usted?

\- ¿Quién soy? Podría decirse que soy tu peor pesadilla niño.- dijo el hombre acercándose. Era alto, delgado, de piel pálida y rasgos hermosos, con ojos rojos enmarcados por pelo negro. Se acerco rápidamente al cuello de Elle oliendolo, dejando al niño en shock.- Tu hermana...ella olía como tú. No, tu hueles aun mejor.

\- ¿Usted le hizo daño a Anna?

\- Si, si fui yo. Fue un placer ya que nunca había probado sangre tan exquisita.

\- ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

\- Podría hacerlo... tu sangre huele realmente bien, debe ser la sangre mas exquisita que probare jamás, pero sin embargo... puedo posponerlo, no necesito hacerlo ahora y podría divertirme, que buena falta me hace después de 470 años...- El hombre se acerco otra vez y cortando su monologo, le dijo a Elle- Deberás esperar por mí ya que volveré, y mi presencia te aseguro que no será nada grata, niño.

\- ¿Me matara?

\- Aun no.- El hombre olio otra vez el cuello del niño y se alejo ahogando un suspiro- Llegara el momento en que tu sangre sea mía, niño.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Lo siento, legado de la familia.

\- ¡Elle! Ven un segundo... ¿Por qué tienes la ventana abierta?

\- ...

Cerca de la casa, sobre un techo, un hombre miraba la escena. Las patrullas y los médicos queriendo revivir a la niña, sus intentos inútiles, la desesperación de los padres. Esto causaba gracia en el extraño.

\- Stefan... definitivamente nos vamos a divertir con este niño.- El hombre se bajo del tejado y desapareció por las calles a una velocidad inhumana.

Esa noche se declaró muerta a Anna Lawliet por desangramiento. Se desconoce cómo fue asesinada ya que el cuerpo no tenía heridas como para drenar tanta sangre, solo dos pequeños hoyos en el cuello, desde los cuales sería imposible extraerle el liquido vital en tan poco tiempo. No había pistas del asesino, ni huellas, ni cabello, ni ADN para dar con él, el caso fue cerrado al mes como inconcluso.

Así pasaron los días, la familia Lawliet sufría por su Anna, pero no podían hacer nada.

Lo único que los desconcertaba era Elle, el niño insistía en que había hablado con un hombre que admitió haber bebido la sangre de Anna esa noche, lo cual les resultaba increíble. Propio de un niño alterado. Todas las noches desde el crimen, el niño soñaba con un par de ojos rojos que lo perseguían y en cuanto lo alcanzaban, se despertaba.

Así pasaron dos semanas, hasta que los padres de Elle lo llevaron con un psicólogo. Este no encontró motivos para tales pesadillas, únicamente el trauma de encontrar a su hermana muerta. Aun asi resultaba obvio que tal hombre existía, no era posible que un niño enfocara su trauma en una figura y esta le aterrorizara de esa manera, aparte, estaba el hecho de que la supuesta charla que mantuvo con el hombre pálido, según lo describió, era muy precisa y sin fallos todas las veces que le hizo repetir tal conversación.

Claro que esto no se lo podía decir al niño, seria un daño innecesario hacerle eso a un niño de 6 años.

.

3 años después.

.

\- ¡Vamos Elle! Se hace tarde y debo volver para ayudar a tu madre a pintar la salap

\- Si papá, ya estoy listo.

\- ¡Nos vamos pues! Elle mejoro muy poco de su encuentro con Stefan, ya que este se le apareció en su cuarto una vez cada año, en total 3 desde la muerte de Anna. Para aterrorizarlo, para recordarle su destino, únicamente por diversión.

Luego del segundo encuentro, los ojos rojos en las pesadillas tenían rostro y voz, una voz de muerte que le recordaba a Elle que le deparaba el futuro.

\- Elle... ¿no debería haber llegado ya tu padre?- Pregunto el psicólogo, Jeff, mientras esperaban al padre del niño, el cual nunca llegaba tarde. - Iban a pintar la sala, tal vez eso los demoro. - Si... llamare a tu casa- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo? Soy Jeff, soy psicólogo del hijo del matrimonio Lawliet... Si si, él está aquí conmigo ¿Qué paso? Oh por dios... Si, yo me quedo con él. Ok, lo llevo yo, hasta luego.

\- Jeff volteo a ver al niño sin saber cómo decirle lo que acababa de oir.

\- Elle paso algo grave... Tus padres...

\- Mis padres ¿Que? - Se fueron con Anna... De igual forma.

\- ¿Qué? No, no... No es posible... No ¡NO! ¡Yo le dije que él era real, se los dije y nunca me creçyeron! ¡Usted nunca me creyó!

\- Elle tranquilízate, vamos, debemos irnos.

\- ¡NOO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡EL

VA A ESTAR AHÍ! ¡NO QUIERO IIIIR!- El niño estaba fuera de sí gritando, se sacudió como un loco. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Jeff lo pudo levantar en brazos.

\- ¡Elle! Por favor tranquilízate. Vamos a saber quién hizo esto y lo atraparemos ¿Sí? El hombre pálido no existe, fue creado por el trauma respecto a lo de tu hermana, esto lo hizo alguien real, a quien vamos a descubrir.

Este fue el cuarto acto de Stefan. Vamos a dar saltos cortos en el tiempo, para hacer más ágil la historia en ciertos momentos. No quiero relatarles detalles que logren aburrirlos en esta historia.

Luego de la tragedia con su familia, Elle fue llevado a un orfanato llamado Wammy's House, por orden de Jeff, su buen psicólogo. Este siguió visitando a Elle en el orfanato. El chico mejoro con el paso del tiempo, sus pesadillas perdieron frecuencia pero el recuerdo lo atormentaba un poco todavía. A pesar de esto, había momentos en que Elle se olvidaba de todo, al tener con que entretener su gran mente.

Stefan nunca apareció en el orfanato. Bueno, eso pensarían.

El vigilo a su pequeña presa, saboreando los resultados que estaba obteniendo. Nunca se le aprecio directamente pues arruinaría su plan de diversión, el cual marchaba muy bien. Su plan consistía en que el niño se olvidara de él y así divertirse con la locura que le generaría cuando volvieran a encontrarse para cumplir el trato al que estaba destinado.

Dos años después de la muerte de sus padres y cinco desde la de su hermana, Elle ya no tenía pesadillas, había asumido que fueron producto del terror de ver a su hermana muerta. Ni siquiera recordaba al ser de ojos rojos. ¿Cómo juega nuestro cerebro con nosotros, no? Él no sabía que era un simple peón en un juego del que no era consciente, una simple ficha en el tablero donde jugaban Stefan y un demonio, el cual estaba dispuesto desde hace casi 5 siglos. Más años pasaron sin que el hombre pálido apareciera, lo cual calmo a Jeff.

Había agotado su mente pensando formas de calmar a su sobrino de corazón, hasta que confirmar la mejoria de Elle, la cual fue estable por años.

Elle se convirtió en el famoso detective L, su familia quedo en el recuerdo, se prometió nunca investigar sus homicidios para no remover el manantial de dolor. L controlaba todo. Llamadas, encuentros de Watari, acciones de agencias policiales, pero había una línea ciega, en su omnipotencia y su coraza, que no controlaba. Stefan. Elle, sin saberlo fue vigilado,

fue controlado y sus pasos fueron seguidos de cerca.. Pero Stefan nunca mato en donde se encontraba Elle, nunca revelo su prescencia, ya que el detective se daría cuenta de que era el y su plan se arruinaría, aunque hacer esto le traía consecuencias también.

.

\- Stefan, estas incumpliendo tu parte del trato. Creo que sabes bien lo que debes hacer.

-Sí, mis disculpas. Solo me apetece un poco de diversión pero el resultado será el esperado.

\- Así sea entonces, por tu bien.

.

Para esta historia mezcle algunas cosas de Drácula, de Bram Stoker y de Vlad El Empalador o Tepes, nacido como Vlad Drăculea, que deriva de la palabra Dracul, demonio. El nombre de Stefan lo vi en un libro que tengo que cuenta una historia alternativa de Drácula, este Stefan sería un descendiente de Vlad.

Saludoskis!


End file.
